In the woods
by Lena-Nicole-10
Summary: Dru being Dru gets restless at the Schola and goes out into the forest where she runs into a bit of a ...problem.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't strange angels. There I said it. happy? **

I was restless. It was never some thing I'd had a problem with previously, especially given how id been living…before.

I know I did promise. I told Christophe id stay at the Schola but being around so may books, just sitting there day after day trying to absorb information, was getting to me. I was sitting all nice and cozy, surrounded by pretty boys all day while somewhere graves was facing things I probably couldn't even imagine. So once in a while I sorta' _bent _my promise, I never left for long I always came back most of the time no one even knew I had left. Slipping away was something id gotten extremely good at here and being able to go outside to retrace graves now long cold trail, or just run as fast as I could helped. It gave me some time to pull myself back together remind myself I _was_ doing something productive. So that later I could go back and sit in those cushy rooms with those pretty boys, and suck up a little bit more info. Because it may be the answer to saving graves or ash or hell maybe id even find a way to save myself. Not to mention that being out here took me away for Christophe. He was never far from me nowadays. It seemed as if he'd taken it upon himself to be my personal escort. And on top of my one on one _malaika_ lessons with him I don't think I ever managed to get away from him long enough to clear that apple pie smell out of my head. It didn't help that being with Chris made me feel better in a way safe and a little happy when I had no rite to be. These excursions were my penance in a way, I guess.

So today I had slipped away it was right after sparring but still before dinner so my perpetual entourage wouldn't be too worried if I was gone for a bit. Today would be a running day I needed to just get rid of excess energy. When I reached the edge of the baseball diamond I reached back into my mind, into my gut to that little place that tells you to _run. _To chase, to flee, to go, go and never look back because your life depends on it. And so I went. Running, sprinting. flying faster than my thoughts could catch up. Out pacing my guilt, my fears my insecurities, just going as fast and as far as I could deeper into the woods then Id ever gone before.

I finally stopped to let myself dry heave by a little broke, I looked around the tree stand to find my bearings. And couldn't. figures. Anywhere else in America and id be fine , I have a good sense of direction and its easy to find north. But here I was lost, absolutely lost. It was pathetic, I wasn't afraid of being stuck out here for too long, the council would freak out if I didn't show for dinner, but it would be embarrassing to be found huddling in the woods like some scared little kid. I sighed to my self, it was little use, I might as well as make the most of the alone time and space. So I set about doing my katas, some thing id been neglecting for a while now and focusing on ignoring the voices in my head that sounded like dad and gran.

The sun was getting low in the sky when I hear the tell tale sound of leaves crunching under feet. I acted as if I hadn't noticed the noise and continued on with my stretches. The sound had come from my left, I let my aspect show a little. To the average person it would look like my day in the sun had highlighted my hair and they would have to look very closely to notice the razor sharp points of my fangs.

I turned just in time to dodge Christophe's attack.

**A/N: OMG what's going on? Sorry that was so short. I'm almost done with chapter 2 but I would still reeeeeally appreciate it if you'd let me know your thoughts**


	2. in which the stars come out

**Nothings changed since the last chapter. I still don't own it okay.**

"So this is where you've been running off to, milna," his voice was soft a seductive despite the speed and intensity of his attack but I could still detect an undercurrent of anger and something else in couldn't name even if I wanted to.

"What the hell?" it was pretty much the only response I could come up with. Most of my focus was on dodging and deflecting his blows, I've been hit by Christophe before and its not something I want to happen frequently if I can help it.

"Hiding out in the woods is not going to help you malutka." his barrage ended as suddenly as it had begun but I was still wary, he noticed.

"You can relax moj ptaszku. My bird is always so jumpy" his voice and taken on a teasing tone and I sent a well practiced glare his way, one he artfully ignored.

"So the little princess got herself lost in the woods did she?" he was still teasing walking around me in the stand I had been doing my katas in, and stopped to face me leaning against one of the trees.

"No, I just needed some …alone time" okay that sounded lame even in my head.

"I don't blame you Dru, we spend so much time looking for a svetosha that when we finally manage to save one we suffocate them with our presence until they run from those who are trying to help them, right into deaths arms." The joking tone was gone now and Christophe was no longer looking at me but at the fading sun in the red and orange sky.

"Hey, I'm not that easy to scare off, I keep coming back Chris." I kept my tone light.

"Now lets get back. Once the sun goes down its gonna' drop out here and I don't really want to freeze my ass off, yeah?" he laughed and sat down against the tree, who's growing shadow I was in, his good mood restored.

"It's been a long time since I have slept under the stars. Will you stay with me tonight kochana?" His words were spoken softly and he didn't look at me, but to the violet sky as the first stars materialized in the darkening sky.

" Sure why not? I always wanted frostbite." I pretended to be irritated, but really his words had kindled a fiery spot in my chest that was steadily growing.

"Don't worry princess I'll keep you warm" I looked at him, sitting there against that tree patting the earth beside him and giving me a look that would make any girl melt. So I joined him.

Leaning against a tree in the middle of the woods, laying on the cold hard ground while the feel of his arm around me set my skin on fire. We watched the diamond stars come out to decorate a velvet sky.

**A/N: okay that's chapter two. Let me know what you think! Thank you : ) **


	3. in which the morning ensues

The thing about Christophe is he makes it all go away. My fear for Graves, my would be killers, Anna, the council, even small insecurities like if my hair was behaving today. I don't know if that's good or bad though because every time he goes away, which is rare nowadays, it all comes rushing back in force. Like now, waking up in a small clearing in the middle of a tree stand its only occurring to me that I was a sitting duck all night. It doesn't help that the only reason I can think of for being so incredibly stupid is Christophe and that delicious apples and cinnamon smell. It makes me want to beat my head against a tree until I can think clearly again. Violent I know.

* * *

As my thoughts turned to the blonde, my eyes sought him out. He was apparently still asleep, the upper half of his body against a tree opposite the one I had fallen asleep against, the one we had both started out underneath, I abstractedly wondered when he had moved. I moved toward him wondering if I could catch him off guard.

"Don't even think about it" I stopped mid-step, maybe he's not nearly as asleep as I thought.

"what? I wasn't going to stab you or anything, geeze Chris I was only going to wake you up." he snorted in disbelief, and stretched out, in a way reminiscent of a cat actually. Dru found it rather amusing to see someone who somehow managed to terrify the entire council stretching like a feline with bed head.

"Moja ksiezniczko, have I ever told you how beautiful you are in the morning?" I was instantly reminded of my own appearance, and okay even with the bed head he still looked perfect. But me, I probably looked like a family of birds had taken up residence in my hair; and my running shorts were twisted and bunched into unmentionable places quite artfully if I do say so myself.

I decided not to privilege that remark with a response. "We should head back soon Chris. Everyone at the schola is probably having a major freak out by now." I smiled a little at the thought.

"Dru, silly little bird. Your guard knows your safe." He held up a cell phone. "You don't think I'd let you go run around by your self, did you Dru?" He held up a hand to stop my (pissed off) response. " I don't stalk you Dru, I understand its suffocating here, but I promised I'd never leave you again. I won't break a promise to you Dru." Okay its pretty hard to be angry after hearing that.

"Not when I love you so much."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty there's chapter three! : ) sorry this is another short one, but things are kinda starting to pick up from here. Im thinking about writing a short piece on the night under the stars from Christophe's pov. Sooo let me know, questions, comments whatever put it in the review box! Thanks : ) **

**P.S. does anyone know how the beta thing works? im still pretty new to this but id like a little more editing (i miss alot D:) **

**Thanks Again : ) **


	4. In which a chase occurs

i keep forgetting to put this in: i dont own this world or any of its characters, they belong to the wonderful lili st. crow : )

* * *

Now any ration person would do one of two thing: gently let him down or confess their own love and then passionately kiss him. Me, I just, well I may have gaped like a fish for a few seconds. Then booked it out of that little tree stand. Never mind I had no idea where I was going or that I was getting more and more lost by the second I kept running until I was retching and gasping against a tree very far away from Christophe and his sent and the sweet safety he gave me. I allowed my guilt to flood in, Graves, Gran, Dad. Their voices in my head, filling my mind to the point of breaking thoughts about my mother and poor Broken Ash joined them until my gasps turned into sobs and I couldn't stand on my own anymore.

Foot steps closed in on me but I made no move to find out who it was or if they planned on tearing me into small very dead pieces. I didn't care much any more I was in more pain they I thought could be inflicted by words alone. I didn't move until I was enveloped by strong arms and a cinnamon and spice bakery sent.

Christophe lifted me into his lap and held my head against his chest while I cried and snoted and dripped all over his probably very expensive sweater, just held me and whispered sweetly in my ear.

"Moj ptaszku, my sweet little bird. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. My own most grievous fault."

I just cried harder.

"Shh… shh… Dru. Sweetling" don't cry Ksiezniczka. I'm sorry, I will make it better, I am sorry.."

He was almost choking on his words, to the point of tears also. And I couldn't stop sobbing long enough to say that it wasn't his fault, it was the worlds fault. It was Serge who was at fault, not his son. I tried to swallow my tears and also managed to swallow a lot of snot too. I choked for a second and finally managed to get some words out.

"What?" Christophe lifted his head from its resting place on top of mine so I would talk into his shirt. His eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I said, it's okay" not really my most glamorous speech but I think I did a sufficient job.

"Oh Dru" It was instantaneous the way his face lit up with pure joy. He smiled at me in a way that could only be described as delighted as if some one had just given him the one thing he had wanted but didn't think he would get.

His hands cupped my face and he leaned his forehead against mine "dziekuje… dziekuje." Christophe pressed his lips against mine and I forgot every thing, from my tear stained face to my newly reopened grief over mom. Everything was washed away in his spice and apple sent.

"Thank you" and then he kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N: okay so some of u r probably wondering y she freaked out? Well I figured that with all the stress Dru was under and how she has to worry about ash and graves and Anna and all her other would be killers that having someone say something like that would just make her snap. Soo yeah this is it and I hope you enjoyed it let me know either way : ) thank you!**


End file.
